


Titania V's Will

by Zuzanny



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Poetry, fic from 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Titania from Midsummer Night's Dream trying to convince Will Shakespeare to write her into Act 1 scene 5 of Romeo & Juliette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Titania V's Will

I had been asked by a friend's sister to help her with her drama class. She says that the teacher doesn't do anything except hand out assignments. (Sounds like my year 11 & 12 English teacher. He had our class pick colour schemes for the schools new theater center) ANYway, her assignment was something like this:

Write a script and perform with props etc... Titania from A Midsummer Night's Dream talking to William Shakespeare, and attempting to get him to write her into Act 1 scene 5 of Romeo and Juliette (the scene when he first sees her). Sam will be using everyday language, and use bits of the actual play in question. I have not been helping her write the script (coz I believe it's a good idea to do as much on your own as you can), but I will give suggestions on performing it. She said I should be a drama teacher. The idea is growing on me.

Furthermore... I decided to give the project a try. I'm not so good with the old language, this is what I came up with. (Just off the top of my head so some references may be wrong. Sorry)

Titania V's Will

by Zuzanny 

TITANIA: What writest you,  
oh dear Will-i-am?

WS: A play.

T: A play? Another one?

WS: It is a play,  
and it would seem  
my pen is caught  
upon this scene.

T: Over your shoulder  
let me peer.  
I'll help you write it  
William, dear.

WS: You? Lady please no.  
'tis mine to create.

T: At least give blurb.  
Please, illustrate.

WS: (sigh!) 'tis of love,  
assumption, hate.  
Of two lovers  
and curs-ed fate.  
For young Romeo,  
virtuous and strong,  
pines for Rosaline  
during first song.  
He thinks this true  
to his heart, and yet  
he then beholds  
fair Juliette.

T: I scoff, I scoff  
not her, I say.  
Instead write me  
into your play.

WS: Madam, badly,  
I pray you jest.

T: Sir, please listen to what  
I do suggest.  
Juliette is young  
and small, a child.  
I know what would  
drive Romeo wild.  
I've curves,  
I've many womanly wiles  
I know exactly how  
to make men smile.  
I've magic,  
I have experience.  
Why spoil such mortal  
innocence?  
Behold, does Juliette  
possess my charm?  
Romeo belongs  
upon my arm.

WS: There's no way on Earth  
that I will see  
Romeo with such  
antiquity!

T: ANTIQUITY!  
You vial knave!  
I'll dance upon  
your burning grave!  
A pox on you!  
A pox! A pox!  
And many scorpions  
inside your socks!  
The fires of hell  
upon your head!  
Yes, I will laugh  
when you are dead.  
The bards will tell  
from this day hence  
of your painful death  
from this offense!

WS: Lady, you voice is shrill  
your tone too strong.  
You're braking my  
concentration!  
Besides, begone,  
silly wench, begone!  
And remember  
I also write for Oberon.

The End.


End file.
